


My First English Poem!

by lillithtauri



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillithtauri/pseuds/lillithtauri





	My First English Poem!

HAWKEYE'S POEM

Most People say it's a disease to be gay,  
I wonder how they come to this conclusion.  
When we cuddle together in this special way,  
It feels so right, there's no more confusion.  
I'm ready for every price I have to pay  
I love you, John, and that's no illusion.

Fin


End file.
